Mylėti amare
by Spanner.khr
Summary: One shots personajexlectora. Espero que les guste. (Título en lituano e italiano)
1. Tormenta

Bueno como me aburria y vi que se me ocurrian one shots de khr decidi escribir unos pocos. Espero que les guste

1° personaje: Belphegor x lectora

2° personaje: Gokudera x lectora

3° personaje: G x lectora

4° personaje: Fon(adulto, no seas pedofila) x lectora

* * *

><p><strong>1° Belphegor<strong>

Corrías tras Belphegor, Fran y sorprendentemente Squalo. Siempre te hacían cabrear y sino aprendían por amenazas recurrirías a otro método. Ya casi los alcanzabas y Fran le hizo la zancadilla a Belphegor para que lo atrapases a él.

-Maldita rana.

-Bel-sempai nunca olvidaremos su sacrificio

- Intenta no morir - le dijo Squalo mientras huía con Fran

- Olle Bel sino aprendeís por miedo... fhncionareís por asco - rápido te avalanzaste sobre él aprovechando que aún seguía en el suelo.

- ¿Eh? - se quedo asombrado solo lo abrazabas

- ¿? ¿No te da asco qué te abraze? Con mis hermanos funcionaba...

- Shishishi, ¿por qué tendría que dar asco eso?

- Nose... va supongo que tendre que buscar otra cosa.

Te fuiste a levantar pero Belphegor te cogió de la cadera para impedir que te levantases.

- Shishishi ¿Dónde vas?

- A por Fran y Squalo, seguro a ellos si les molesta el abrazo

Te acerca más a él - Dudo que a alguien le moleste

Cada vez te acercaba más. Te empezaste a sonrojar por la proximidad y por el hecho de que aún seguíais en el suelo. Apenas a unos centrímetos de distancia escuchasteis a alguien.

- Bel-sempai~ que suerte tiene. Si esos eran los métodos que usaría (T/N)-sempai no lo hubiera tirado como sacrificio y me hubiera dejado atrapar.

Rápido os levantasteis y Belphegor fue tras Fran tirandole cuchillos por haver interrumpido, pero antes de salir de la sala se giro a ti.

-Shishishi. Puede que si sigues usando ese método te deje de molestar, pero solo te permito usarlo con migo - luego se fue tras Fran

Sonreiste para ti misma y decidiste harle caso. Solo lo usarias con Belphegor.

**2° Gokudera**

Habías ido a la azotea a hablar con Tsuna y los demás. Te acordaste de algo que viste en la tele y te entro la curiosidad si ellos lo habían visto.

-Esto...¿alguien vio las noticias de ayer?

-No

- Yo si - dijo Gokudera con un brillo en sus ojos

- ¿Qué decian?

- Al parecer se supone que han "visto" un ovni - comentaste

-Aahh..-dijeron Tsuna y Yamamoto al unísono

- ¡¿A qué vienen esas comillas?! ¡¿No crees en los ovnis?!

- Claro que si, es imposible que estemos solos

- ¿Entonces?

- Es solo que la imagen era algo rara y no savía si creíais en eso.

- Yo creo que la imagen estaba bien.

Empezaste a hablar con Gokudera sobre sucesos paranormales. Ya había tocado y no os disteis cuenta hasta que escuchasteis que alguien os llamaba.

- Herbívoros, ¿por qué no estais en clase?

Mirasteis a vuestro alrededor y estabais solos, Tsuna se había ido (os estuvo avisando pero como estabais tan metidos ennla conversación no os percatasteis) Te volviste a ver a Hibari que ya tenía sus tonfas y te reiste nerviosa. Gokudera fue el que reacciono y te cogió de la mano para salir corriendo.

-Gokudera espera, si vamos a clase ahora no nos dejaran pasar e igual Hibari nos matara.

- Es verdad...-¿entonces qué sugieres?

-Mmm... -viste que cerca estaban los baños- el baño de mujeres

-¡¿Qué?!

No le dio tiempo a replicar al ver a Hibari tan cerca y te siguió

- Seguro Hibari-san me matara por entrar...

-No importa

- Olle parece que Hibari se a ido, ¿quiéres qué vallamos a mi casa y seguimos discutiendo de lo de antes?

-Claro

Ibas a salir pero te coge de la mano.

- Espera - hace que te gires y te besa -Bu..bueno vamos.

Le miraste sorprendida pero luego sonreiste y le seguiste.

**3°G**

G te había llamado para no saves que cosa diciendote que era una sorpresa. Llegaste a donde se hallaba

-G, ¿para qué querías que viniera?

- (T/N),veras... dijiste que tu cumple era este mes pero como nunca nos dices el día, e decidido regalarte cosas cada día como regalo. - Dicho eso saco un ramo de flores que había escondido previamente y te lo entrego.

-G..., gracias pero no hace falta, además quien no te dice que ya los cumplí

-Se que es esta semana - te sonrie - pero no se que día asique esta semana te regalare cosas

Se largo dejandote sola. Si habías dicho una vez cuando era el día de tu cumpleaños, pero te aseguraste que nadie te prestara atención. A la mañana siguiente G fue a tu habitación y te dio un peluche. El siguiente a ese te dio un collar.

-G, no hace falta que sigas regalandome cosas.

-Ya paso tu cumple

- No, aún quedan...unos días...

-Entonces mañana te espero en la biblioteca.

Suspiraste aceptando y se fue. El día siguiente fuiste a la biblioteca.

-G, ya estoy

- (T/N) ven mira

Te acercaste y de una bolsa que tenía al lado saco un cachorro.

-¡G, gracias! Es una monada -le dijiste abrazandolo

-Jaja no hay problema. Hoy tengo el día libre, si quieres te acompaño a dejarlo.

-Vale

-¿Cómo lo llamaras?

-Mmm...¿es macho o hembra?

-Macho

-Entonces Chibi-G

-¡¿Qué?! Olle eso es ofensivo

Tu te empezaste a reír

-Era broma, lo llamare Kira

-Esta bien...

G se quedo jugando con Kira todo el día, incluso dijo que se quedaría a dormir en tu habitación con Kira

-Toma, una almohada y manta. Duermes en el suelo

-Que mala eres - se giro a ver al cachorro - ¿verdad Kira?

El perro le ladro en respuesta como si afirmara lo dicho. Les pediste que no hiciesen ruido y te dormiste. Notaste algo en tus labios y abriste los ojos lentamente encontrandote con G que se separaba de besarte

- Feliz cumpleaños - te dijo señalando que eran las 00:10

Había acertado el día

-¿Sabías que era hoy?

-Lo apunte cuando lo dijiste. Por cierto no creas que solo el beso era un regalo

Sonreiste. Sabias a lo que se referia y no te parecia un mal regalo.

**4° Fon (adulto)**

Habías quedado con Fon y Mammon para ir a ver una película. Llegaste al lugar en el que os reuniriais y viste a Fon a lo lejos

-¡Fon! ¡Hola!

-(T/N),hola - te dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Mammon aún no a llegado?

-Pues... al parecer vendió su entrada

-¿Qué?¿Entonces solo vamos tu y yo?

- Eso me temo ¿vamos?

Asentiste y os fuisteis a el cine. Antes de que empezase la peli le dijiste a Fon que irias un momento a el baño. Marcaste el número de Mammon y esperaste que contsstase.

-¿Diga?

-¿Cómo qué "diga"? Mammon me has dejado sola

-No estas sola, estas con Fon

-Me refiero a que teniamos un trato - El trato consistia en que le pagarias si en las partes de miedo te hacía una ilusión de otra película - Ahora quién me hace las ilusiones

-Lo siento pero me pagaban más por la entrada - Colgó del teléfono dejandote sorprendida

Saliste del baño y viste que Fon estaba rodeado de unas chicas. Se percato de ti y te sonrió a lo que algunas chicas te miraban con envidia y enojo

-(T/N) ¿ya estas?

-Si... vamos

Entrasteis y a los 15min. no aguantabas más. Era muy sanguinaria y realista a lo que te aferrabas al brazo de Fon

-(T/N) si quieres nos vamos - tu solo asentiste sin soltarte y salisteis

-Lo siento Fon... por mi culpa te la vas a perder

-Jaja no importa, por lo menos no a sido un desperdicio - le miraste extrañada - Ahora se como conquistarte - te dijo sonriendo y guiñando un ojo

Tu te sonrojaste

-Pe..pero si ya me gustas...

-¿Eh?

Te sonrojaste más aún por tu declaración y el te beso. Estabas sorprendida a lo que el se rió

-Fon no te rias

Fon tenía razón no había sido un desperdicio y al final agradecias a Mammon de no haver ido ya que sino no te hubieses quedado sola con Fon y no te huiese besado. Lo que no sabias era que Fon le pago a Mammon por no ir.

* * *

><p>He empezado con los guardianes de la tormenta como ven.<p>

Quería que todos fuesen igual de largo pero no pudo ser.

Espero que le halla gustado. ¿Cuál creen qué fue mejor? ¿Cuáles seran los siguientes? ¿Lluvia? ¿Trueno? ¿Milfiore?

Esta semana no suvire el siguiente cap de mi fanfic "soledad" (Hibarixlectora) ya que hay un empate en las votaciones y para continuar necesito el desempate.

Bueno un saludo y hasta la próxima semana (creo)

P.D:Creo que tambien hare one shots de Bleach, no estoy seguro

**Ciao Ciao!**


	2. Líderes

Bueno aquí el segundo capítulo. Siguen los líderes de las familias.

1° Dino x lectora

2° Tsunayoshi x lectora

3° Byakuran x lectora

4° Enma x lectora

No he puesto a Giotto porque ire subiendo cuatro historias en cada capítulo

* * *

><p><strong>1° Dino<strong>

Estabas buscando a Hibari pero no lo encontrabas asique suviste a la azotea a ver si estaba. Al llegar solo encontraste a Dino.

- (T/N), hola - te dijo sonriendo

-¿Y Hibari-san?

- Jaja ¿ya ni me saludas?

-...hola...¿y Hibari-san?

-¿Para qué lo buscas?

-...quiero retarle

-¡¿A Kyoya?! - tu asentiste - P..pero, es muy fuerte, no te aconsejo que luches contra él.

-¿Alguna vez has peleado contra él?

-Si...

-¿Ganaste?

-Jaja , bueno más o menos. Digamos que empate

-Entonces... si te gano, gano a Hibari-san

-Supongo...

Rápido fuiste contra él para darle una patada pero la esquivo. Sacó su látigo pero como es de esperar al no estar sus subordinados e intertar defenderse se dio con el en la cara.

- Jajajaja, ¿cómo es qué te igualaste a Hibari-san? - El hizo un pequeño puchero - Da igual vamos a la enfermería.

Fuisteis a la enfermería y Shamal se nego a curar a Dino asique tu lo curaste.

- Gracias... - Dijo un poco avergonzado Dino

Lo viste a los ojos. La verdad hacía tiempo que Dino te gustaba pero al escucharlo hablar con Hibari sobre que le gustaba alguien y que queria declararse lo evitabas en la medida de lo posible.

-No es nada

-¿Puedo preguntarte por qué querías retar a Kyoya?

-Pues... si le venzo... bueno nada dejalo

-No, venga, dime qué pasa si le vences

- Es una tontería... - Viste que ni se inmutaba y seguia espererando a que lo dijeras - esta bien... creía que si era capaz de vencer a Hibari-san podría... podría pedirte trabajo. Me gustaría ser de tu familia.

Viste que se asombro un poco y te dispusiste a marcharte

- Espera (T/N)

- ¿Qué? Si no me aceptas no hay problema, ya dije que era una tontería

- No... no es eso... mmm... es solo que no hace falta que venzas a Kyoya para ser de mi familia...

- ¿Puedo trabajar para ti?

- No - ve que te vas a ir - Aaaahh espera (T/N). No te dejo trabajar para mi porque es muy peligroso y no quiero que te pase nada pero si te dejo ser de mi familia

- ¿De verdad? ¡Gracias Dino! - Corriste a abrazarlo

- Jaja no hay de que (T/N)... mmm ¿cuándo prefieres la boda?¿en invierno?

Rápido te separaste de el empujandolo y viendo que te había puesto un anillo. Le pisaste el pie y te largaste pero antes de salir te giraste a él

- Otoño - Saliste corriendo algo sonrojada y Dino sonrió

-Yo prefería invierno...

**2° Tsunayoshi**

Corrías a la azotea lo más rápido que podías. Al llegar lo visto sentado con lo demás.

-¡Tsuna! - te abalanzaste sobre él abrazandolo

- ¡Juudaime! ¡ Sueltalo estúpida mujer!

- Gokudera-kun, no importa...

- Jo Tsuna no saves lo mal que lo he pasado sin verte - Tsuna se sonrojo - Jaja que monada eres, no te pareces en nada a tu modo última voluntad. Ah si, casi se me olvida, tengo que darte algo. Ven - lo coguiste de la mano y te lo llevaste algo lejos de los demás - Ten - le extendiste una caja - abrelo en tu casa que sino se ensucia

-Gr..gracias...pero por qué me das un regalo

- En tu cumple no te di nada

-N..no importa...

- Da igual tu hazme caso.

Tsuna empieza a abrir el regalo

- ¡Pero no lo abras ahora!

- HHIIAAA, lo siento , lo siento, se me olvido

- No importa, ya que más da abrelo

Tsuna asiente y lo abre

-¿Te gusta? Esque no sabía muy bien que querías y...- no pudiste seguir ya que Tsuna te beso

-Gr..gracias...- dijo muy sonrojado

- Tsuna... emm bueno, se que es raro pero sino te importa ¿me puedes volver a besar?

-Emm...cl..claro

Tsuna volvió a besarte y esta vez correspondiste el beso pero...

- ¡Juudaime! ¡ Ah! Lo siento, lo siento os dejo solos - Gokudera se va corriendo

- Jaja, olle Tsuna sera mejor volver con los otros - El asiente y volveis

Más tarde Gokudera no paraba de disculparse con Tsuna y a ti no te dejaba de hacer preguntas Haru.

**3° Byakuran**

-¡(T/N)!

Te giraste y viste a Irie con Byakuran sentados en una mesa

- Hola Irie

- (T/N), mira te presento a Byakuran

- Mucho gusto (T/N)-chan - te dijo con una sonrisa

-Hum...

Hace tiempo viste a Byakuran y te pareció bastante atractivo pero nunca pudiste llegar a hablarle

- Bueno, Sho-chan ¿no te ibas ya?

-¿Eh? - Irie entendió la indirecta de su amigo - A claro me voy

Ves por donde se va Irie

- Bueno a sido un placer Byakuran

-¿Ya te vas?

- No quiero molestar

- No molestas. Ven sientate a mi lado - Te sientas delante - Jaja no seas vergonzosa. Sientate a mi lado - lo último lo dijo más serio

Un poco insegura te sientas a su lado

-¿Quieres? - te muestra una bolsa de malvaviscos

- No gracias, es tuyo

- No te preocupes tengo más

-Bueno... entonces si no te importa cogere uno

Vas a coger uno pero aparta la bolsa

- Solo con una condición

- ¿Cuál?

Coge un malvavisco y lo acerca a tu boca - Di "ahh.." - tu te sonrojas y le haces caso

-Jaja que mona te ves sonrojada - Eso hio que te sonrojaras más - ¿Quieres otro? - Tu negaste - Tranquila esta vez no hare nada - Te extiende la bolsa y con un poco de duda coges uno

Lo comes y al instante Byakuran te besa

-¡¿Qu..qué haces?!

- No dije que fuera gratis. Por cierto mejor quedate con la bolsa entera

- No gracias prefiero no deberte nada

- Venga no seas así (T/N)-chan. Mira ten - Te da la bolsa y se levanta. - Desde ahora seras mi novia - te acaricia la cabeza al ver tu sonrojo - Bueno nos vemos después - Te da un corto beso y se va

Te quedaste viendo la bolsa de malvaviscos. Aproximadamente habían 48 por lo que le debías 48 favores...

**4° Enma**

-Olle Enma, después puedes acompañarme un momento a mi casa, hay algo que quiero enseñarte

- Vale...

Se acabaron las clases y fuiste a por Enma

-¿Listo?

-Si..

Por el camino ibas hablandole de cosas triviales y le preguntabas si tenia dificultad en clases para ayudarle.

- Bueno hemos llegado...antes de nada, sigueme la corriente, quiero comprobar algo.

Asintio y entrasteis. Dos perros os recibieron, el macho moviendo la cola al veros y la hembra ladrando a Enma

- No les hagas caso. Ven - le coges de la mano y lo llevas al salón donde se encontaban tus padres - ¡Hola! Mirar os presento a mi NOVIO~

Le diste un empujón a Enma para que se posicionara delante tuya. El se sonrojo y te reiste al ver la reacción de tus padres. Tu madre algo confundida y tu padre al procesar la información fulminaba a Enma con la mirada.

- Jajaja es broma. Mamá ve sirviendo la comida... y a Enma, supongo que se quedara un rato - te giras a ver a Enma - Ven

Asiente y te sigue. Lo llevas al jardín y le señalas un árbol.

- Hay un gato ahí. Es una cría y si mis perros la ven... bueno ya te lo puedes suponer. Quiero que te la quedes

-¿Yo?

-Si. Mira espera - Trepas como puedes al árbol

-¡(T/N)!

- ¿Si? - vajas la mirada y le ves sonrojado

- A..aún llevas el uniforme - le miras dudosa - ...la falda..

- ¡Mierda! No mires. Espera que cojo el gato de las narices - cojes el gato y bajas lo más rápido - Ten - le extiendes el gato

- Gracias...

- Y ahora guardalo en algún lugar que tenemos que comer

-N..no hace falta yo ya me voy

- Entonces avisare a mi madre que no nos sirva la comida espera

- Pero.. - no pudo acabar ya que habías entrado a casa. Mira a el gato y lo acaricia

- ¡Kyaaa! ¡Enma, te ves tan adorable!

- ¿Eh? *que rápida*

-Como sea vamonos te acompaño.

Entrasteis de nuevo para poder salir pero tus perros al ver a el gato se pusieron a ladrar y este se aferro a Enma arañandolo.

-¿Enma estas bien? Rápido vamonos.

Salisteis y le dijiste que esperara que ibas a por algo. Enma intento tranquilizar a el gato. En eso aprovecha tu padre para salir a hablar con Enma

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

-¿? Enma señor...

- Enma, ¿no eres el novio de mi (T/N) verdad?

- No... solo fue una broma de parte suya. No sabia nada. Perdone

- ¿Y ese gato?

- Me lo acaba de dar (T/N). Estaba en un árbol de su jardín y queria que me lo quede ya que vosotros teneis perros y seria un problema..

-... No pareces un mal chico.. si fueses novio de (T/N) no tendria problema

-Gr..gracias?...

En eso llegas

-¿Qué haceis?.. espera, papá no has molestado a Enma no?

- No que va, cómo puedes pensar eso. Bueno tened cuidado. A Enma piensa en lo que te he dicho- entra a casa

- ¿Qué te a dicho?

- Nada...-dijo algo sonrojado

-...como sea no le hagas caso, es muy sobreprotector como todos los padres...

Emprendisteis camino a casa de Enma. Ibais en silencio pero te ruguio la tripa del hambre

- Huy... - te sonrojaste - Enma quieres tomar algo? Traigo dinero. Además ya de paso podemos comprar algo para el gato, seguro tambien tiene hambre.

- Esta bien, la verdad esque yo tambien tengo algo de hambre...

- Bien vamos.

Llegasteis a una tienda y le dijiste que esperara fuere mientras tu comprabas algo. Cuando estabas pagando divisaste a unos compañeros de clase que siempre te molestaban. Intentaste evitarlos pero se percataron de ti.

- ¡Eh! (T/N), que haces aquí sola.

Les ignoraste y saliste. Al salir ibas a ir por Enma pero los otros te detuvieron

- No nos ignores, encima que te saludamos

- Bien por ti. No he pedido que me saluden. Iros a hacer vuestras tonterias de herbívoros como diria Hibari.

Se quedaron un poco asombrados, pero fueron a ir otra vez por ti y Enma se puso delante.

- Dejarla en paz

- Pero si es el perdedor de Enma - bufó uno

-Enma...- viste que Enma estaba en su modo Hyper. Te giraste a ver a los otros - si no quieren ser derrotados iros

- Jaja que nos hara este perdedor

- Largaros - los otros se cabrearon y dos de ellos fueron a pegar a Enma pero este les esquivo y luego les derroto facilmente a lo que los otros dos restantes cogieron a sus amigos y se largaron corriendo

- Gracias Enma... por cierto y el gato - miraste a los lado para buscarlo

- Lo deje allí...¡¿Dónde esta?! Si lo deje aquí

- De verdad eres un desastre Enma,¿y si le pasa.. - Viste a el gato delante tuya sentado oliendo la bolsa de lo que compraste -...Enma lo he encontrado..

Enma se gira y ve al gato. Rápido va a por el a cojerlo en brazos

- Menos mal...

- Vamos a una banca del parque para comer y darle algo al gato que parece hambriento.

Llegasteis a un parque y Enma le dio lo que compraste a el gato.

- Parece que tenia hambre - Enma asiente

-Parece que sigue teniendo hambre... - coje lo que le compraste a él y se lo da al gato que despues de comerselo parece satisfecho

- Ten - le extiendes la mitad de lo tuyo

- No hace falta...

- Tranquilo asi te puedo dar las gracias por antes - sonries y el se sonroja aceptandolo - puedo preguntarte ahora que te dijo mi padre?

Enma se atraganta ante tu pregunta.

- No es nada.. era una tontería

- Si fuera una tontería no tendrías problema en contarme

-...que...no tenía problema en que fuese tu novio..

Te sonrojaste

- ¡No le hagas caso! No tienes porque hacerle caso - dijiste muy nerviosa

-...no me importaria..

-¿Qué?

- Que no me importaria...ser tu novio...

-E..estas hablando en serio?

- ¡! ¡Olvida lo que he dicho! No tienes porque contestar.

- Jajajaja Enma que adorable. Realmente crees que no me gustas? - el se quedo sorprendido - Tonto el gato solo fue una excusa para pasar más tiempo contigo.

Dicho eso Enma te beso tímidamente y tu correspondiste.

- Entonces Enma, ¿quieres ser mi novio?

-S..si..

- Jaja esto resulta algo cómico normalmente quien hace la pregunta es el chico pero no importa.

Coguiste tu móvil y enviaste un mensaje

- ¿Qué haces?

- Informar a mis padres que somos novios

- ¿Eh? No, no quiero morir -te intenta arrebatar el móvil

- No que te aceptaba? - envias el mensaje

- Pero realmente crees que me acepta si le dices que somos novios el mismo día que me dio permiso?

- Pues.. ups es verdad, pero da igual el que no corre vuela

Suena tu teléfono y contestas

-"Ponme con Enma"

Tragaste saliva y le diste el móvil a Enma.

- Ten es mi padre

Enma se tenso y cogió el teléfono. Viste que cada vez se ponia más pálido y que respondía con un "si", "si..señor" , "v..vale"

- Enma dile que luego hablo yo con él

Enma hizo caso y despues colgo. Te paso el teléfono

- Bueno y ahora que quieres hacer?

-Vamos a dejar el gato...

-Vale pero mañana me acompañas a casa otra vez, seguro que mi padre te hara preguntas tipo ¿que estudias?¿trabajas?¿que te gustaría ser?, etc... asique preparate tienes un día

Le viste nervioso y te reiste por lo menos no sería tan malo si tu padre ve que no tiene malas intenciones y que es un chico como Enma.

* * *

><p>Ok, si el de Enma no me salió muy bien es porque no se como es su personalidad ya que solo me vi el anime y no leí el manga, solo se algunas cosas que he leido de él en internet para intentar hacerlo lo más parecido posible a su personalidad pero no se si me salió bien.<p>

Si quieren alguna historia o continuación de algún one shot que haga diganlo y lo intentare.

El capítulo lo iba a suvir ayer pero no pude lo siento, esque me he puesto malo de la garganta y no tengo muchas energías (nota para mi mismo: no dormir con la venta abierta cuando llueve...pero mola) además esta semana no tendre tiempo, tengo un montón de examenes, no hay día que no tenga por lo que me sera difícil escribir alguna historia.

Bueno gracias por todo y un saludo

**Ciao Ciao!**


	3. Nube

Ya tenía planeado subir los de nube como tecer capítulo pero mejor si es el que pedíais

1°Alaude

2°Skull(adulto)

3°Hibari

4° Lancia(no es de nube pero como no sabía en donde ponerlo y aquí me faltaba uno pues lo he puesto, espero que nonles importe)

* * *

><p><strong>1°Alaude<strong>

Paseabas por la mansión vongola tranquilamente y te topaste con Alaude

-A..Alaude - te sonrojaste al verle y recordar lo del día anterior

~Flash back~

Estabas discutiendo con Lampo y entró Alaude a la habitación sin que te percatases

-Callate niño mimado - le dijiste a Lampo

- Por lo menos a mi no me gusta Alaude - se gira a ver al nombrado y en eso te percatas de su presencia - Alaude ¿sabías que (T/N) esta por ti?

Lampo no sabía que Alaude te gustaba, solo lo hacía por molestarte. Pero al volver a girarse hacía ti y ver tu notable sonrojo y como salias corriendo se supo que era verdad.

~Fin Flash back~

-(T/N)

-E..esto... no es lo que crees

-¿?

-Ayer... esto... lo que dijo Lampo no era verdad...es solo...

-No te preocupes, pero si no es verdad por qué corriste

-¿Eh? P..pues emm...¡tenia que ir al baño!Eso...*Dios que excusa más barata y sucia*

-En ese momento te sonrojaste

-Emmm... no es verdad

Se acerca más a ti, aprisionandote entre él y la pared. Tu te sonrojaste de nuevo y evitabas su mirada

-Te has vuelto a sonrojar - se separa un poco más

-...

- No se porque no lo admites, Lampo fue a tu habitación para comprobar si yo te gusto y se encontró una carta de confesión para mi...

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Lampo no tiene derecho a leer lo que no es suyo!

-Era mentira...¿a si qué realmente tienes una carta de confesión?

-*Mierda*...y..yo...si...pero- Alaude te besa

-La próxima vez no salgas corriendo

-Alaude...¿te gusto?

-...quien sabe

-Cómo que quien sabe. Yo ya te he dicho que me gustas

-No lo has dicho

-Ahora si

Alaude se queda pensando unos momentos antes de responder

- Es provable... Te tendras que enterar por otro como he hecho yo.- se marcha

-¡Eh Alaude eso no es justo! *Maldición, todo por culpa de Lampo...por cierto sera mejor ir a agradecerle...*

**2° Skull**

Ya no era un arcobaleno, ahora era un joven normal y al verlo te sonrojaste

-Skull...ya no puedo cargarte como antes...¡vuelve a hacerte pequeño! - Le gritaste mientras le dabas un puñetazo en la cabeza para ver si encogia

-¡Ah! (T/N), eso a dolido...-se soba donde le pegaste

- Eso da igual, ¿no que eras Skull el inmortal?

- Claro que si pero eso no quita que sienta dolor... bruta

-¡¿Qué?!¡No soy bruta! Eres tu que eres muy quejica

-Claro que no

-Claro que si. Por ejemplo siempre te quejas de Reborn. Y eso que Reborn no es malo, es bastante tierno

-*Eso sera con tigo*

-Cierto, sigues temiendo a Reborn ahora que ees grande? - te burlaste

-¡Yo no temo a Reborn! Es más el es mi esclavo

En eso una bala roza la mejilla de Skull y rápido se esconde detras tuya

-Jajaja,¿no qué no temías a Reborn? Sigues siendo igual de cobarde, pero eso es bueno, es lo que me gusta de ti - Le sonries tiernamente y el se sonroja

-Q..qué dices, yo no me escondia de Reborn, es solo que me han empujado...

Miras a tu alrededor

-¿Quién? Si estamos solos

Skull mira a los lados para ver que efectivamente estabais en un parque, en el que no había nadie, ni un gato o pájaro. El lugar parecia desolado a lo que mira avergonzado a otro lado por su mentira.

-Me pareció que alguien me empujaba...

-Skull, ya se que es mentira, por qué no buscas otra excusa

- Que es verdad... ¡ya se! ¡Seguro que en realidad estamos en una ilusión de Mammon y por eso no vemos a nadie!

-Aja... claro... eso tiene mucho sentido...

-¿Verdad?

-Entonces mi queridisimo Skull...me podrías decir qué hace gente paseando? - señalaste a dos personas que estaban a lo lejos

-Esto... a lo mejor la distancia...

- Dejalo Skull no importa, si dices que alguien invisible te a empujado te creo... pero ya te he dicho que no importa que temas a Reborn

-¡Que no le temo!

-¿No le temes a quién? - Dice Reborn detras de Skull

-¡Ah! - se esconde detras tuya - Re..Reborn...emm no temo a... ¡un gato!

- Hum ya me parecía.. - se va

-Olle Skull ya puedes soltarme. - se separa de ti un poco sonrojado - Siempre me usas de escudo jaja

-(T/N) - te llama un compañero tuyo

-*mierda* - rápido te escondes detras de Skull usandolo como escudo

Skull mira tu acto y se rie.

-(T/N) hola - se gira a ver a Skull - ¿y tu quien eres? - lo dijo cambiando su tono alegre a uno un poco más serio

- Jaja, soy el gran Skull el inmortal

-¿inmortal? - se gira a ti - ¿quién es?

- Es... esto... un

- Su novio - te interrumpe Skull - y agradeceria mucho que te larges, ahora mismo estamos en una cita

Tu y tu compañero os asombrais.

- Perdona (T/N) no sabia que estabas en una cita. Bueno adios - se va corriendo

- Se a ido... - te separas de Skull - Gracias Skull pero ahora se creeran que de verdad tengo novio...

- ¿y qué?

- Qué mis compañeras quedran conocerlo...

- Entonces sere tu novio

- No hace falta que finjas...

- No digo finjir - se acerca a ti y te besa - ¿y bien? ¿aceptas?

Tu sonrojada asientes y te vuelve a besar. Puede que no lo puedas cargar como cuando esta en forma arcobaleno pero por lo menos si podreis hacer otras cosas...

**3°Hibari**

Estabas frustada. Habían denegado crear el grupo que pediste y para colmo te dijeron que como eran buenas ideas te las copiarian para el consejo estudiantil.

~Flash back~

- ¿Entonces la aceptaron?

- No, pero cojeremos tus ideas. Deberías unirte al consejo estudiantil.

-*¿El consejo ese que no hace nada?* ¿Me podría entregar mis papeles? - lo dijiste intentando que no se notara que te afecto

- No lo tengo aquí, se lo dare mañana... - se largo dejandote sola

~Fin Flash back~

Pensabas que si conseguias tu grupo tu vida sería interesante además de ayudar a tu manera a Hibari con papeleos pero...

-¡Mierda!¡Hijos de puta!

Te aseguraste que no había nadie cerca y le diste una patada a una puerta mientras lagrimas caían por tus ojos. Al parecer te aseguraste mal ya que una voz te llamo.

- Herbívora - ve la puerta que golpeaste y se cabrea al ver que la has roto. Saca sus tonfas - Por destruir parte de...- Se queda callado al ver que estabas llorando.

Tu, la herbívora a la que nunca vió llorar a pesar de todo, que llamó su atención al siempre acatar las normas y llegar más pronto que él a clases y que al verlo golpear a alguien sonreía y cuando lo veía en los pasillos en vez de esconderse le dedicaba una sincera sonrisa incluso si había teniado un mal día.

- Hibari-san...

Se gira a ver otra vez la puerta. Recien se fijo en que la puerta salió varios metros lejos. Volvió a ignorar que estabas llorando y saco sus tonfas

- Te mordere hasta la muerte

-¿Y qué? - Hibari se sorprendió - Ya mi vida no tiene sentido - miraste el suelo - si mi destino es morir aquí por ti, adelante. No me importa - Te giraste para verlo y seguir hablando pero notaste unos labios sobre los tuyos

¡Hibari te estaba besando! Se separa un poco para poder verte

- Herbívora, ¿qué a pasado?

Estabas sorprendida y viste la situación en la que estabas. Hace un rato creías que tu vida estaba acabada, estabas frustada y ahora estabas sola con el perfecto que te había besado...

- *A la mierda con todo*

Le volviste a besar y el correspondió. Te mordió el labio para profundizar el beso. Poco a poco era más apasionado y cuando te diste cuenta estabas contra la pared. Hibari fue bajando hasta tu cuello y sin querer soltaste un gemido lo que provoco una sonrisa en Hibari.

- Ciaossu - Ambos os separasteis

Viste a un bebe con traje

- ¿Un...bebe? *pobre a dónde habra ido su inocencia*

-Humm... bebe, te mordere hasta la muerte

-Espera Hibari, solo es un bebe

Demasiado tarde ya iba contra él con sus tonfas. Reborn se paro el ataque de Hibari y de la nada saco una bomba que exploto y al irse el humo ya no estab. Hibari guardo sus tonfas y se acercó a ti acariciandote la mejilla.

- Herbívora, si estas triste no llores. Golpea a alguien - se gira a vr donde antaño hubo una puerta - por esta vez te lo pasare pero no vuelvas a destruir parte del colegio - se va a ir pero se para - mejor pensado estas castigada. Mañana te llevare a mi casa - Luego se fue

Te sonrojaste al saber cual podria ser tu castigo. Puede que tu vida vuelva a tener sentido apartir de mañana

**4°Lancia**

En un principio a Tsuna le pareció aterrador pero a ti la primera vez que lo viste te pareció algo guapo.

- (T/N) - se acerco a ti en medio de la celebración que se estaba realizando por la recuperación de Lambo

-¿Qué pasa Lancia?

- Basil y yo nos vamos. Solo quería despedirme

- ¿Qué? ¿Ya os vais? - hiciste un puchero y el sonrió a lo que te sonrojaste levemente

- Si, lo siente. Me tengo que ir

- Bueno... entonce nos vemos mañana? - Viste que se ponía algo triste y luego asintió.

Después de un rato viste que Tsuna salia y decidiste seguirlo por si le pasaba algo. Escuchaste la conversación que tuvo con Basil y Lancia y una vez acabaron de hablar te acercaste.

- Lancia...¿te vas? - tenias algunas lagrimas en tus ojos.

Se sorprendieron al verte ahí. Saliste corriendo. Llegaste a un parque y te paraste mirando el cielo

-¡(T/N)!

Te giraste y viste a Lancia

- Lancia...

- (T/N), lo siento pero..

- No importa Lancia, lo entiendo... es solo que...-no pudiste retener tus lagrimas - ¿volvere a verte?

Se sorprendió un poco y luego se acerco para abrazarte

- Por supuesto que si. - se separa un poco y busca algo en un bolsillo. Luego saca una pulsera y te la da - Toma. Guardala hasta la próxima vez que nos veamos.

Aceptaste la pulsera y asentiste.

-Gracias Lancia. - te acercas y le das un beso. Cuando te separas le ves sonrojado - Jaja. Olle Lancia, no que no te gustaban los momento cursis

- Y no me gustan, pero por desgracia a ti parece que te gusta

-Jaja no te creas.

- Que te parece ser solamente cursi entre nosotros.

-Claro. La próxima vez que te vea sere lo más cursi y romantica posible. Tanto que saldras espantado

Ambos os reisteis

-Entonces es una promesa

Asentiste y os despedisteis. Esperarias a Lancia el tiempo que sea necesario, y sino simplemente lo buscarias tu

* * *

><p>Ok primero de nada 4 cosas:<p>

1° El de Alaude no se si esta del todo bien, tenía pensado otra historia de distinta pero mejor esa sera DaemonxlectoraxAlaude.

2° ¿qué era lo segundo? No me acuerdo pero supongo que era algo de Skull. Visto que no me acuerdo siguiente

3° El de Lancia lo acabo de escribir sobre la marcha y tampoco se si les gusta, pero yo la primera vez que lo vi creí que molaba asique por eso he hecho esta historia

4° ¿Les gusto el de Hibari? Lo escribi cuando tuve un mal día por desgracia. Recuerda que si pierdes la esperanza y las ganas de vivir porque otros se lleven tu merito o cualquier otra cosa, que has de golpear a alguien y/o sonreir. _Sonrie porque la cuerva más bonita de una mujer es su sonrisa _y seguro que Hibari piensa igual. _La vida no es tan cruel como parece._ Recuerda esto en un mal día y miraclas nubes del cielo con una sonrisa

Ok puede que la historia de Hibari y el cuarto mensaje parezca algo pesimista pero da igual.

¿Cuál les gusto más? Yo me diverti escribiendo la de Skull, no se porque

Digan cual quieren que sean los siguientes que no se cual poner.

**Ciao Ciao!**


	4. Lluvia

Perdón por no subir el capítulo ayer pero me quitaron la tablet que es con lo que escribo.

1° Yamamoto

2° Colonello (adulto)

3°Squalo

4° Basil

Disfruten

* * *

><p><strong>1° Yamamoto<strong>

Estabas esperando que Yamamoto acabase sus prácticas de beísbol para iros juntos a casa. No te importaba mucho el beísbol a si que empezaste a divagar en tu mente. Antes Yamamoto dijo que quería hablar con tigo y que lo esperaras pero no sabías que sería lo que te diría

-(T/N)

-¿? Takeshi, ya acabasteis?

- Si. Vamos

Cogiste tus cosas y emprendisteis camino. Tu seguías en tus pensamientos sin prestar mucha antención a tu alrededor.

- (T/N) , ¿qué pasa? Te ves distraida

- Ah, lo siento Takeshi, estaba pensando...esto...¿qué era lo que querías decirme antes?

- Esto... no era nada importante no te preocupes... por cierto por qué no te quedas a comer a mi casa

- No me gusta el sushi

- ¿No te gusta el sushi?

- Supongo que no. No se, nunca lo he probado pero no me atrae mucho - viste como Yamamoto sonreía y supusiste lo que te iba a decir

- Entonces ven. Tienes que probarlo

- No tengo dinero aquí

- No te preocupes por eso

Entrasteís al restaurante del padre de Yamamoto

- Viejo ya he llegado

- Oh, Takeshi hola. - se gira y te ve - (T/N) hola

- Hola - respondiste neutra. No tenías ganas de estar allí para probar sushi, querías estar en tu casa durmiendo.

- Viejo, sirve sushi a (T/N), que nunca a probado

- ¿Nunca has probado sushi? - tu negaste - Entonces ten prueba - te sirve un poco de sushi

Suspiraste resignada. No podrías librarte. Padre e hijo te miraban esperando a que lo probases. Sería de mala educación negarlo en esa situación asique cogiste un trozo y te lo comiste. No sabía tan mal como pensabas pero tampoco era una cosa que te entusiasmase tanto como las personas decían.

- ¿Y bien? - esperaban tu respuesta

- Esta rico.

- Jajaja te lo dije. Viejo sirveme a mi tambien un poco

Después de comer subisteis a la habitación de Yamamoto.

- Takeshi, ¿puedo hecharme en tu cama un rato? - el asintió y te fuiste a hechar en su cama. Cerraste los ojos un momento pero te quedaste dormida

Despertaste al notar que alguien te llamaba

- (T/N) despierta ya son las ocho

-Mmm... - procesaste lo que te acababa de decir - ¡¿Las ocho?! Mierda me he quedado dormida - te giras a verle - ¿por qué no me despertaste antes?

- Jaja, lo siento esque te veias muy bien durmiendo - dijo algo nervioso

Te sonrojaste ante lo que te dijo.

- ¿qué es eso de que me veía bien durmiendo? Eso no es excusa - dijiste intentando no verle a los ojos para que tu sonrojo no aumentara

- Lo siento (T/N)...

- No importa... bueno me voy, no quiero preocupar más a mi familia

- Tranquila ya les dije que estabas con migo

- Bueno, aún asi ya es bastante tarde y aún no he hecho los deberes

-... (T/N) - te giras a verle - esto... antes...lo que quería decirte...emm... ¿te gustaría salir con migo? - te dijo sonrojado

- ¿Salir a dónde?

- emm... no me refería a ese tipo de salir...

- No comprendo

- ¿te gustaría...ser mi... novia?

- ¿Eh? Esto... emmm emm tendría que pensarlo, digo no, osea no tendría que pensarlo, bueno la pregunta es algo raro, gustar me gustaría, pero no te refieres a gustar de eso, es de si quiero ser tu novia.. a esto... emm - Estabas muy sonrojada y nerviosas, no sabías ni lo que decías - esto.. ¿tengo qué responder ahora? Claro que tengo que responder ahora, no puedo dejarlo sin respuesta... pero y si es solo una broma? Pero Takeshi no parece de esos que hacen ese tipo de bromas - Hablabas con tigo misma sin prestar atención a Yamamoto - ¡Si! Digo.. que si me gustaría ser tu novia - le respondiste porfin

Viste como Yamamoto se alegraba y se acerco a ti para besarte. Lo que te dejo más nerviosa y sonrojada

- Jaja si quieres puedes quedarte hoy a dormir

- N..no hace falta, ya me voy. Hasta mañana

- Hasta mañana

Te fuiste lo más rápido posible. No te lo podías creer, eras la novia de Yamamoto, aunque te pusiste un poco nerviosa cuando te hizo la pregunta pero eso ahora no importaba.

**2° Colonello**

Caminabas por la calle pensando en cierto arcobaleno de la lluvia. Estabas tan absorta en tus pensamientos y fantasías que no te diste cuenta que estabas cruzunda cuando no debías. De pronto notaste que alguien te jalaba del brazo y viste como un camión pasaba donde estabas antes de no ser porque alguien te salvo. Te giraste para ver quien te había ayudado.

- (T/N), ten más cuidado la próxima vez. Kora - te dijo algo molesto.

- Colonello... ¡Ah! Qué acaba de pasar casi me matan?- dijiste despeinandote.

Colonello rió ante tu reacción

- ¿Se puede saber en qué pensabas? Kora - te dijo divertido

- En ti - dijiste sin pensar.

-¿Eh? - te diste cuenta de lo habías dicho

- Qui..quiero decir... en que gracias a ti me he salvado ¡Eso! Gracias Colonello te debo una

- Jajaja lo que tu digas. Kora

Suspiraste aliviada, por suerte se lo había creído... o eso creías

- Hey (T/N), creo que por aquí hay una cafetería en la que podras pensar mejor en mi

- ¿Qué? - te sonrojaste - qui..quién te dice que estaba pensando en ti?

- Lo has dicho tu. Kora

- Men..mentira. - Miraste para otro lado avergonzada y el se rió - No te rías. - hiciste un puchero

- Lo siento. Kora. - te dijo con una sonrisa - ¿Entonces vamos?

-¿A dónde?

- A la cafetería que te he dicho

- Haz lo que quieras

- Venga no seas así. Encima que te propongo una cita y tu la rechazas...

- ¿Ci..cita? - te sonrojaste - Bu..bueno si es una cita vale, sería de mala educación rechazar. Dónde queda - Colonello volvió a reír ante tu cambio

- Ven sigueme. Kora

Sabías que la cafetería no estaba por donde te dijo. En esa dirección estaba tu casa y él lo sabía pero supusiste que era mejor no decir nada si querías acabar siendo algo mas que amigos. Y el hecho de que pasara Colonello por coincidencia por donde tu estabas y te salvara, no era coincidencia, solo era que vijilaba que no le pasara nada a su preciada (T/N)

**3° Squalo**

Estabas siguiendo a cierto peliplata que te había robado el corazón. Eras consciente de que si te descubría no verías mañana pero valía la pena

- ¡VOOOIII! ¡Qué haces espiandome niñata!

Te había descubierto

-Y..yo...emmm... quiero unirme a Varia

-¿Qué?

- Habeís perdido a vuestro guardian de la nube no? Pues quiero unirme - se quedo viendote unos segundos

- Sigueme

Le hiciste caso y le seguiste. Llego donde estaba Xanxus en su trono. Al llegar le dispara con una de sus pistolas y Squalo lo esquiva por poco.

-¡VOOOIIII! ¿A qué a venido eso?

- Basura, ¿por qué traes a esa basura?

- ¡VOOOIII! Dice que quiere unirse a Varia

- No te preguntaba a ti

- Qué..¡VOOII! Estupido jefe

Xanxus pasaba de Squalo y esperaba tu respuesta

- Esto... perdone, no era mi intención traerlo... - Squalo seguia gritando y maldiciendo a ambos

- Hum... como sea - se gira a ver a Squalo - Basura, has provado ya su fuerza?

- N..no...

- Y a qué esperas

-Vo..VOOII , a eso iba... - Se gira a ti- vamos

Fuisteis a un lugar algo más espacioso y Squalo se puso a pelear contra ti. Al rato ya no podías más, el tenía su espada y tu no tenías nada para defenderte.

- Me rindo. Ya no puedo más. Lo dejo

- ¡VOOOIII! ¿Cómo que lo dejas? ¿No querías unirte a Varia?

- Era broma, nunca tuve intención de unirme.

-¿Entonces por qué me seguias?

- Por que me gustas ¿vale?, eres fuerte y guapo - viste como se sonrojaba

Te levantaste del suelo para irte

- Vo..VOOII, ¿a dónde vas? - la pregunta lo susurro, algo que te pareció increible

- Donde sea, es imposible que te fijes en alguien tan débil como yo

- En..entonces te entrenare...- te dijo sonrojado - Pero te tendras que unir a Varia

-Entonces... ¿eso es una oportunidad? - le dijiste ilusionada

- ¡VOOOIIIII! Pero solo una, no te dare más oportunidades

- Vale

Darías tu mejor esfuerzo para volverte alguien lo suficientemente fuerte como para estar a su lado. No desaprovecharías tu única oportunidad

**4° Basil**

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

- ¿Eh? (T/N), ven ayudame

- Paso... Basil ¿saves qué eso ya no se hace en Japón no?

-¿Qué?

- No se quien te enseño eso pero no deberías hacerlo... es patético - viste como Basil se quedaba de piedra y luego un aura de pesimismo le rodeaba

- Me ha llamado patético... - se susurroba

- Deja de hacer esas tonterías. Venga vamos a dar un paseo, te sentara bien

-Vale...

Salisteis a dar un paseo y te diste cuenta que había gente que decía cosas como "que lindos" "que bonita pareja" y cosas similares. Miraste a tu acompañante y no parecía darse cuenta.

- Olle Basil, ¿quieres tomar algo? - le preguntaste en español

- Como quieras - te respondió en el mismo idioma

Fuisteis a tomar unos helados al parque. A lo lejos viste a unas compañeras (odiosas a tu parecer) y puesto que tenías de acompañante a Basil, que era muy guapo y majo, decidiste acercarte un poco para que te viesen pero finjiendo no verlas. Las oiste susurrar.

- (T/N), hola que coincidencia - te dijo una

- *la más odiosa tenia que ser...* hola - dijiste con una falsa sonrisa

- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- Dar un paseo

- ¿Quién es tu acompañante? - dijo viendo a Basil

- Hola buenas, me llamo Basil. Es un gusto conocerla - hace un reverencia

- *Lo que faltaba* Olle Basil vamonos ya, estas son unas arpias odiosas - le dijiste en italiano

- Entendido - en italiano

- ¿Qué decis?- pregunto tu compañera

- A nada, solo te presentaba...

- ¿No habla japones?

Basil iba a contestar pero le pisaste el pie disimuladamente para que no dijera nada

- No mucho - contestaste tu por él

- ¿Por qué me pisas? - te pregunta en italiano

- Porque calladito estas más guapo - español

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Ah nada que dice que sera mejor que sigamos con nuestra CITA , que a si un placer y eso chao - cojes a Basil de la mano y te lo llevas antes de que continuasen preguntando

- (T/N) , ¿esto era una cita?

- ¿Hum? - te giras y le ves sonrojado. Sueltas su mano y paras de caminar - Algo así... por? - Viste como se sonrojaba más

- Entonces... te importa si...si...

-Si qué?

Basil coje aire y formula su pregunta

- Si.. te beso

Tu te sonrojaste y miras a otro lado

- Haz lo que quieras

Basil sonrie ante tu respuesta y se acerca a ti y te besa. Os separais y tu vuelves a besarlo. Esta vez profundizo un poco más el beso. Os separasteis por falta de oxígeno

- Olle Basil, estoy sola en casa a hasta mañana...

- Vamos - te interrumpió

Esta vez era el quien tiraba de ti para ir a tu casa. Reiste ante su comportamiento. Sería una noche algo larga

* * *

><p>Ya esta. Bueno quiero decir dos cosas:<p>

1° En el insti me mandaron a hacer un microrrelato de 100 palabras en la que tenía estar la frase "Había escrito cien veces: te quiero" y mis compañeros se burlaron (creo, es lo más provable) ya que aplaudieron, pero aún asi lo voy a poner ya que me inspire en cierto personaje. El microrrelato es el siguiente:

《No elegimos como comenzar esta vida. La grandeza real es la de las cartas que nos tocan, sin embargo podemos elegir como usarlas para elegir el final, y en el proceso intermedio de esta te conocí.

Había escrito cien veces: te quiero. Desde el primer momento en que te vi, supe que mi final sería a tu lado. Pero me equivoque. Tu final llego antes que el mío y con el se llevo mis esperanzas. En ese momento solo podía suplicarte que siguieras a mi lado y aún si ya no estas conmigo, yo te sigo amando como la primera vez que te vi. Ti amo》

2° Quien adivine en que personaje me inspire elije el personaje del siguiente capítulo (solo uno) ya que sera lemon (o eso intentare) pero tambien que me diga si quiere algo de historia y lemon o solo poner el lemon.

Es eso además de que he puesto fácil el de quien me inspire pero ojo, puede ser tambien de otro anime (pero no es el caso). Suerte adivinandolo, aunque como muchos acertaran pondre el lemon del que más se pida (si hay empate pongo el que vea más fácil o me guste más en ese momento). Bueno, aparte de eso ¿Cuál les gusto más? ¿Quienes seran los siguientes?(creo que cierto pedofilo, digo cierto peinado piña que usa tridente y los demás de su elemento)

Hasta la próxima

**Ciao Ciao!**


	5. Especial lemon

Bueno he aquí un especial lemon.

Nadie quiso adivinar en que personaje me inspire a excepción de una persona (que falló) pero aún así hare el lemon del personaje que me dijo ya que por lo menos se digno a intentarlo.

Es el primer lemon que escribo ( y aún para estos temas soy algo inocente pero a ver si más o menos así espabilo) espero que me salga bien.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Mukuro Rokudo<strong>_

Estabas con Mukuro en tu habitación ya que como hoy no había nadie en casa y te aburrias le habías llamado para ver si te entretenias un poco, pero al final cuando llego solo se hecho en la cama viendo el techo y tu no sabias que decir.

-Olle Mukuro a ti te gusta la piña no?

-Kufufu ¿por qué lo dices?

-Mmm por qué sera... depronto es por tu...

-Mi que

-*peinado* no se. ¿Belleza?

- Kufufufu a qué a venido la pregunta

- No se... me aburria y me entro curiosidad al ver tu...belleza?

- Kufufu como sea

-... jo Mukuro me aburro podríamos hacer algo más divertido

- ¿Y qué propones? - se incorporo de la cama y se acerco a ti

- Pues... emm... ¿ver una peli?

-¿Cuál?

- Sabes que olvídalo. Solo quería hacer algo divertio con la persona que me gusta - Lo último lo susurraste pero aún así Mukuro te escucho y se quedo asombrado - ¿Qué, de qué te asombras?

- De tu declaración

-¿Mi decla...? ¡Mierda! Tu no has oído nada ¿vale?

- Kufufufu creo que ya se que hacer para que no te aburras

Mukuro se acerco más a ti y te beso. Te quedaste sorprendida y muy sonrojada

- ¿Qu..qué haces Mukuro?

- Kufufufu solo divertirme un poco

- ¿Lo haces solo por qué dije que me aburria no? - dijiste algo triste

- ¿? No, te equívocas. Lo hago porque eres mía

- Esto... te ..¿te gusto? - Mukuro asintió y tu te pusiste feliz - Jajaja menos mal

-Kufufufu deja de celebrarlo y dejalo para luego

-¿Por...? - fuiste interrumpida porque te volvió a besar

- Dejalo para luego - te susurro en el oído

Tu asentiste y te volvió a besar. Esta vez ya si que correspondias el beso y cada vez fue más apasionado. Mukuro te atrajo más a él y te dejo encima de la cama mientras el se ponía encima, luego metió una mano por debajo de tu camiseta y aprovechando que abriste la boca al sentir su mano en tu vientre, profundizo más el beso. Os tubisteis que separar por falta de oxígeno.

- Kufufufu que bien te ves desde aquí

- Ca..callate - dijiste sonrojada

- Kufufufu

Te volvió a besar pero un poco más dulce. Mientras te besaba tu jugabas con su pelo y cuando os separasteis te fijaste que ya te había quitado la camiseta. Rápido te tapaste con los brazos

- N..no mires

- Kufufufu ¿por qué?

- Pu..pues...

Mukuro se quito la camiseta dejandote más que sonrojada

- Ahora estamos iguales - te dijo

Tu asentite y se acerco a volver a besarte mientras te quitaba el sujetador y lo tiraba por algún lado de la habitación. Luego fue bajando besando y mordiendo tu cuello hasta llegar a tus pechos, donde siguió con su tarea de seguir besando y mordiendo.

- Ah~ Mukuro

- Kufufufu

Con una mano iba masajeando uno de tus senos mientras con la otra te quitaba el pantalón que llevabas. Luego se hacerco otra vez a besarte y tu aprovechaste lara intentar quitarle a el su pantalón a lo que sonrió de lado y te ayudo. Notaste su notable erección y te sonrojaste

- Kufufufu ¿qué pasa?

- Na..nada...- dijiste viendo a otro lado

- No te hagas la inocente, que has sido tu la que ha probacado esto y la que se hara la responsable

- Y..ya lo se - dijiste aún más sonrojada

Os volvisteis a besar y se deshizo de la última prenda que te quedaba. Luego metió un dedo en tu sexo y espero un rato para meter otro y seguido empezar a moverlos. Tu por tu parte solo tirabas un poco de su pelo y cuando ya te acostumbraste empezaste a mover un poco tus caderas desean que continuase

- Kufufufu tranquila, se paciente - te susurro en el oído

De a poco fue sacando sus dedos mientras te besaba y se quitaba su última prenda.

-¿Lista?

Tu asentiste y poco a poco fue metiendo su miembro en ti. Cerraste los ojos intentando reprimir el dolor. Mukuro intento distraerte mordiendote el lóbulo de la oreja y dandote pequeños besos en la mejilla hasta que te acostumbraras y le diese permiso para continuar. Después de un rato en el que se empezaba a desesperar le diste permiso para seguir.

- Pu..puedes moverte - le dijiste a lo que al instante hizo caso - a..ah~

Al principio intento ir lento pero luego fue aumentando la velocidad. Tu le rodeaste con tus piernas para que pudiese ir más rápido y llegase más adentro

- Ah~ Mukuro

- (T/N)

- Mu..Mukuro más rápido

Cada vez aumentaba más la velocidad de su estocadas hasta que llegó a cierto punto que te hizo gemir más fuerte.

- Ku..kufufufu, conque es ahí - dijo un poco entrecortado

Volvió a llegar a ese punto que te hacía gemir más fuerte varias veces. Lo único que se oía en la habitación eran los fuertes gemidos por parte de ambos y el ruído de ambos cuerpo chocando. Al final llegasteis juntos a clímax corriendoos a la vez y soltando un fuerte gemido. Después Mukuro salió de ti despacio y se recostó a tu lado abrazandote.

- Duerme - te ordenó

Tu por el cansanció te aferraste más a él y te quedaste dormida

(OMAKE)

- ¡Hija ya hemos vuelto! - Llegaste a oír

- mmm... - te aferraste más a Mukuro - *que cálidez... espera* - abriste los ojos encontrandote con Mukuro que se estaba despertando por separarte un poco

En eso entran tus padres a tu habitación para avisarte que llegaron y ver que hacias

- Hij...- se quedaron callados al verte sin nada, abrazada con Mukuro

Rápido cerraron la puerta y te sonrojaste por lo que había pasado.

- Kufufu ¿a qué a venido eso? ¿es qué acaso no saben llamar a la puerta?

- Mu..Mukuro...

Luego tendrías que explicar a tus padres lo que vieron y disculparte por ello.

* * *

><p>Bu..bueno... ¿Qué tal me salió? No se me da bien escribir estas cosas y eso... nunca he visto una pelí o algo para tener referencía de como es...eso...<p>

Critiquen si quieren ya que no se si esta bien.

Quería decir algo más pero no me acuerdo (siempre me pasa lo mismo QQ) Bueno el siguiente cap sera niebla como en el capítulo anterior dije.

Espero que les gustase y un saludo

**Ciao Ciao!**


	6. Especial Buon Compleannos Giotto

Se que dije que el siguiente seria niebla pero aún estoy pensando en la historia de Daemon y Genkishi...

Bueno como hoy es el cumple de Giotto les traigo un especial, espero que les guste

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Giotto Vongola<em>**

- *Hoy es el cumple de Giotto... qué puedo hacerle de regalo.* - suspiraste resignada.

Se te había olvidado el cumple de Giotto y recien hoy que era su cumple te lo habían recordado por lo que no tenias nada planeado

- *De no ser por G no me habría acordado... ¡Cierto! Puedo ir a preguntarle que le gustaria a Giotto* - Corriste en busqueda de G

Por el camino te encontraste con Giotto para tu desgracia

- Hola (T/N) - te dijo sonriendo

- H..hola Giotto *¿le felicito o espero a más tarde?*

- ¿A dónde vas tan apurada?

- Emm... pues a buscar a G, tengo que preguntarle una cosa muy importante

- Ya veo...- dijo poniendose algo triste - creo que esta en su habitación

- Gracias Giotto - saliste corriendo en dirección a la habitación de G

Entraste a la habitación de G sin antes llamar y dando un portazo

- ¡Olle G! ...

-...

- ¡Kyaaaa! ¡Lo siento! - dijiste sonrojada cerrando la puerta.

-Puedes pasar no importa - dijo abriendo la puerta para que pasaras

- Va..vale... - pasaste intentando no verle y G cerro la puerta

Como tu grito sono por toda la mansión Asari, Knuckle y Giotto fueron rápido a ver que te pasaba.

- ¡(T/N) qué pasa! - dijo abriendo la puerta de un portazo y luego quedandose petrificado.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - Preguntaron preocupados los guardianes de lluvia y sol

- Gi..Giotto...- dijiste levantandote

-... perdón si interrumpia algo - dice olcultando su mirada y largandose

- ¿Eh? - G y Asari no entendía exactamente que pasaba

- Con permiso, me retiro - dijo Knuckle largandose igual

- No entiendo nada pero igual me voy - dijo Asari cerrando la puerta al largarse

- ¿Qué acaba de pasar exactamente?

- ... G por favor podrías ponerte algo... creo que han malinterpretado todo - dijiste sonrojada

La cosa había sido que al principio gritaste por ver a G con solo una toalla en la cintura ya que salia de bañarse, luego que te invito a pasar te tropezaste cayendo encima de él y cuando entraron los otros os vieron tirados en el suel con solo una toalla por lo que creyeron otra cosa.

- Esta bien entonces espera afuera

Asentiste y saliste. Esperaste a que G se cambiara y cuando ya estubo le explicaste el malentendido que había pasado

- ¿Qué? Yo nunca haría algo así a... - se quedo callado

- ¿A quién?

- A nadie... por cierto para que habías venido

- Te quería preguntar que le gustaría a Giotto que le regale

- ¿No dijiste que ya tenías algo planeado? - dijo molesto

- ... Jajajaja pues no, la verdad se me olvido que era su cumple hasta que me lo recordaste

- ... eres de lo que no hay... da igual que le regales siempre y cuando sea tuyo le gustara...

- ¿Eh?

- ¡! Quiero decir

- Espera - le interrumpiste - se me a ocurrido una cosa gracias a ti, gracias G - saliste corriendo

- ¡Recuerda aclararle lo de hace un momento! - te grito

- *Es cierto tengo que decirle a Giotto que lo que vio no era lo que creía...* - antes pasaste por tu habitación y cogiste algo de dinero - Creo que primero le comprare una tarta para su cumple - escuchaste que alguien llamaba a la puerta y fuiste a abrir

- Hola

- Hola Lampo...

- Olle tengo una duda, ¿vas a hacer especial para comer?

- ... no

- ¿Y... tarta?

- Pensaba ir a comprar una

- ¿No la haras tu?

- ... la última vez que hize una sirvio para una guerra de comida por culpa de alguien

- Jajaja lo siento

- ...¿tu crees qué Giotto prefiere una tarta hecha a mano que una comprada?

- Yo si lo prefiero

- He dicho Giotto, no tu

- mmm pues es probable, si lo haces tu si. Te sale siempre muy rico todo

- Esta bien... pues ire a hacer la tarta sino no tengo tiempo...

Fuiste a hacer la tarta intentando evitar ver a Giotto para que no se de cuenta. Otra vez por desgracia te lo encontraste de camino a la cocina.

- Gi..Giotto

- ... - paso de ti como si no te hubiera visto

Eso te entristecio un poco pero supusiste que seria mejor para poder hacer la tarta.

_ Con Giotto_

- Olle Primo - le llamo G

- G...

- ¿(T/N) ya te explico lo que paso?

- ¿De qué?

- Antes en mi habitación...

- No importa G - le interrumpio - lo entiendo, no importa...

- ¿Quieres escucharme? No era lo que parecia, solo vino a mi habitación para preguntarme sobre... algo... y se tropezo al entrar.

- ¿Qué te pregunto?

- ...

- Entiendo...

- Primo no es eso, me pregunto... que ... que qué querías para tu cumple... solo era eso nada más

- ¿De verdad? - dijo recuperando su alegría

- Si pero al final no se que te regalara, se fue antes de decirme nada y... ¿Primo? - vio que Giotto ya se había ido

_ Con tigo_

Ya habías acabado la tarta y decidiste ir a darte una ducha. Cuando acabaste alguien llamo a tu puerta.

- *Que pesado es Lampo...* ¿Qué ...?

-...

-... - te sonrojaste y cerraste la puerta de un portazo. Oíste como volvian a tocar

- (T/N) , ¿puedo pasar?

- N..No

- ¿Por qué?

- ... no te hagas el tonto - escuchaste como se reía

- Te prometo que no hare nada malo

- ¿No puedes esperar qué me cambie? - dices viendo que solo tenías una toalla

- ¿Para qué? Si así te ves bien - le abriste la puerta aun sonrojada

- ¿Qué quieres Giotto?

- G me a contado lo ocurrido antes

- Amm... ¿Qué te dijo exactamente?

- Que necesitabas su ayuda para regalarme algo y te tropezaste al entrar en su cuarto

- ¿T..te ha dicho lo de que necesitaba su ayuda para tu regalo?

- Si pero no impor... ¡Ah! - se tropieza y cae encima tuya - L..lo siento... - se sonroja al verte

- Auch... que torpe eres... ¿?¿Qué pasa Giotto? - le preguntas al verle sonrojado y mirandote fijamente - ¿? - ves como estas y ves que ya no tenías la toalla - ... Ky..¡KYAAAAAAA!

Tu grito hace que salga de su trance pero antes de que se pueda levantar todos sus guardianes entrar a ver que a pasado, encontrandose con Giotto encima tuya y tu desnuda...

- Y..yo... - intenta explicar Giotto pero antes de que siga diciendo algo G cierra la puerta dejandoos algo de intimidad.

- ¡Giottto quitate de encima mía!

- Per..perdon

- ... - rápido te tapas con la toalla

- E..esto...

- No se como me puedes hablar despues de esto

- L..lo siento...

- Eres un tonto...

- Perdón...

- ... por cierto...

- ¿Si?

- ¿qué quieres como regalo de cumpleaños...? - ves como se sonroja - ¡Pervertido!

- N..no es mi culpa, es que me lo dices cuando solo tienes una toalla... pues como que es lo primero que se me ocurre...

- PER-VER-TI-DOOO

- Que no es mi culpa, es la tuya por ser tan linda

- ¿Eh? - ambos os sonrojais - ¿t..te parezco linda?

- ...si... pero no solo eso... en realidad... esto... me gustas (T/N) - te dice con una sonrisa

- Giotto... yo... eres un tonto

- ¿Qué por qué?

- Porque si. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?... tu tambien me gustas - Viste como se ponia feliz. Luego se acerco a ti y te dio un tierno beso.

- ¿Entonces seras mi novia? - ve como asientes y vuelve a besarte

- Esto... Giotto

- Dime mi amore

- ¿Pues salir? Me tengo que cambiar...

- ¡A perdón! - sale corriendo.

Al abrir la puerta ve a todos sus guardianes que se caen al suelo.

- ¿Estubieron escuchando?

- No es lo que cree Primo, solo teníamos curiosidad de como acababa todo... fue idea de Lampo

- ¿Qué por qué me hechas la culpa a mi? Seguro tu tambien tenias curiosidad

- ¿Podeís hablarlo fuera de mi habitación?

Todos se giraron a verte comprobando que solo tenias una toalla y rápido salieron corriendo

- ¡Cerrad la puerta!

- Perdón mi amore - dice Giotto volviendo para cerrarte la puerta

_**Omake**_

- Ten Giotto - dices dandole un trozo de la tarta a Giotto

- Grazie

- Espero que te guste nos ha costado hacerla - dice Lampo

- ¿Nos? - le dices

- Yo di la idea y tu la hiciste, es trabajo en equipo

Todos se empezaron a reír

- Ten - dice Alude dandole una cajita a Giotto

- ¿? - la abre y ve un anillo - gracias pero a mi ya me gusta (T/N)

- Idiota, no es lo que piensas. Es para cuando tengas que pedirle matrimonio

- Aaaahh

- Olle Giotto

- ¿Si amore?

- Como no tengo nada pense hacer todo lo que tu me digas durante una semana

- ... - un monton de ideas vinieron a su mente a lo que se sonrojo - de acuerdo pero luego no te quejes

- *Ya me estoy arripintiendo*

- Olle Primo, el regalo del resto es dejaros a solas durante esta semana y (T/N) en si. Asique disfruta de tu regalo al máximo

- Gracias chicos

- ¿Cómo que soy su regalo? - les preguntas

- No se nos ocurria nada mejor - confeso Daemon

- Mi amore ¿cuántos hijos quieres? - te pregunto Giotto a lo que te sonrojaste haciendote una idea de las cosas que te pediría

* * *

><p>Espero que les gustase. Al principio no tenia ni idea de como hacer el especial ya que recien me acorde hoy pero creo que ha salido bien.<p>

Ahora si el próximo creo que sera niebla y me disculpo antes todas las personas que quieren un one shot del segundo vongola (que son bastantes creo) ya hare su one shot pero de momento estoy pensando en el de niebla... pero del segundo vongola tengo ya más o menos una idea asique tranquilas.

Bueno eso es todo y gracias por leer... ¡BUON COMPLEANNOS GIOTTO!

**Ciao Ciao!**


End file.
